This invention relates to an umbrella holder, and more specifically this invention relates to a holder for carrying a closed umbrella and worn on the shoulder of the user.
Among the many inventions made throughout the history of mankind, probably one of the most useful is the umbrella. The umbrella is a device which can be carried in a relatively compact form and opened to shield the user from rain or hot sun only when needed. Yet, with all its virtues when in use, the umbrella possesses one glaring fault. This fault resides in the fact that when it is not in use, and is being carried by the user, it must be carried by hand and is apt to be lost or stolen. Furthermore, when the user is carrying other items, the umbrella becomes awkward to manipulate.
Various attempts have been made to devise a holder to carry an umbrella on the user's person and to free his hands. For instance, Hilburger Pat. No. 1,827,524 discloses a holder which may be used to carry a closed umbrella and which relies on alligator clips to attach two separate members, an upper member and a lower member, to the front of the user's shirt or jacket. The umbrella is clamped in place on the brackets. The disadvantages associated with this system are several-fold. First, the system comprises two separate members which can easily be separated and lost. Second, the closed umbrella, if it is wet, will drip and wet the user's clothing. Third, the upper and lower members have a number of moving parts which will eventually wear out and break.
In Conrad Pat. No. 2,926,826, there is disclosed a complicated arrangement which basically comprises a harness fitting over both shoulders and having cross-members in front and in back. Straps are provided in back to tie an umbrella cross-wise to the depending leg members. This device is cumbersome and does nothing to protect the wearer's clothing from a wet umbrella.